long slow distance
by CecitO
Summary: que pasa si te enamoras del chico equivocado ¿podras enamorarte de su gemelo? yohxanna o haoxanna aun no lo se
1. long slow distance

Bueno en esta historia anna yoh y hao tienen 10 años mas o menos y es cuando anna se muda a izumo y comienza su entrenamiento . no olviden leer mis notas abajo por que tengo que decirles algo muy importante y te agradezco leas esto de verdad peor dejas review vale bueno , continua leyendo  
  
Anna kouyama acababa de mudarse al pequeño izumo, un lugar según ella demasiado tranquilo para ser un lugar con mucha gente, las mansiones cerca de la suya eran aterradoras, lúgubres y la mayoría abandonadas , había una casa entre todas que no tenia aspecto deteriorado , pero no por eso menos aterradora ,esta era la mansión asakura , según ella sabia por una chica que fue con su madre a darles la bienvenida , ahí vivía el hijo del diablo ... ella no entendía como un chico de tan corta edad como la suya podía tener una fama tan terrorífica , y aunque se quiso engañar con que eso era solo un rumor lo cierto era que de cierta forma esto le dama miedo. Había llegado hace tres días y aunque había hecho de todo y la mansión asakura no quedaba muy lejos de la suya nunca había conseguido ver a alguno de los inquilinos , aparte claro esta del mozo , que al parecer era el que les informaba sobre lo que ocurría en el centro de la ciudad .  
  
era un día en la mañana , el cielo estaba gris ésco y anna como toda niña se preparaba lago precipitada para lidiar con su primer día de clases, ella ya conocía a la mayoría de los que serian sus compañeros ya que eran muy pocos , por que la mayoría prefería vivir en los suburbios .  
  
salio caminando tranquilamente de su casa, ladeando su cabeza de lado a lado entre los arboles en un intento de distraerse con algo , sus pasos eran lentos pero constantes , transpiraba un poco a causa del firo que habia, sus cabellos se mecian con el tenue viento mientras que , acuasa de la falta de luz, los pocos rayos que habia resaltaban aquellos tonos dorados en la chica.  
  
El dia estaba comenzando y la mañana ya tenia un aspecto pesado ..- mi primer dia de escuela ...- suspiro ante aquel juego de su mente y fijo su vista en el reloj de mano que llevaba consigo , abrio los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuanta de que llegaria tarde si no apresuraba el paso.  
  
Al terminar la pequeña colina que conducia a su escuela , anna pudo divisar la torre del reloj de la escuela, supiro algo cansada y aliviada mientras detenia poco a poco su paso, y se doblaba flojamente apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas con la respiración entrecortada y algo agitada, habia corrido un buen tramo y se sentia fatigada .  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando por fin noto al chico que se encontraba fuera de la escuela fijando su mirada en aquel enorme edificio azul, anna dio algunos pasos hasta alcanzar la posición del chico que volvio la cabeza para mirar a anna, la chica se sintio intimidada ante aquellos profundos ojos negros, retrocedio algunos pasos ante el rostro lleno de sinismo del chico , aunque sus ojos demostraban infinita decepcion .  
  
El chico suspiro y volvio su vista la reloj, anna siguió mirando su espalda un buen rato, hasta que recordo que se le hacia tarde paraentrar, corrio hasta llegar al gran porton negro de la escuela , voltio para mirar aotnita que le chico no se habia ni inmutado ante esto , retrocedio algo enfadada hasta el y lo miro con determinación, aunque mas bien ,se podria decir que lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.  
  
que haces ahí parado que no ves que las clases ya han empezado- señalo con el dedo hacia un punto indeterminado del edificio bueno.. lo que pasa es que...- el chico el cambio repentino de la chica lo habia consternado pero rio por lo bajo al ver sus muecas de enfado  
  
eres el colmo – dijo una vez que lo tomo del brazo y la jalo en dirección al colegio.  
  
Pero yo...- callo nuevamente ante la mirada fulminate de la chica y al contario de lo que cualquier chico haria ( llorar o asustarse) el le sonrio y dejo de ejercer fuerza para dejarse guiar por la rubia  
  
Tal vez si anna lo hubiera visto una vez mas, y no estuviera tan ocupada pensando en sus clases , se habria dado cuenta de que le chico no tenia un uniforme escolar y por ende no asistia a esa escuela .  
  
***------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------***  
  
Anna llego con su joven acompañante ante la puerta del aula , después de pasearse por los pasillos varias veces sin encontrar su clase, por fin habia dado con ella .toco varias veces hasta que un hombre de edad madura les abrio  
  
Vaya...usted debe ser la alumna nue...- se interrumpio al ver al otro chico que le sonrio con sinismo cuasandole escalofrios- bueno me temo que la directora no me anuncio que serian dos pero pasen-dijo algo nervioso abriendoles el paso .  
  
La rubia entro y sintio como todos dejaban de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para fijar la vista en los dos chicos, pero se consterno al observar que en una esquina se encontraba un chico alejado de los demas , que jamas habia levantado la vista para criticar a los recien llegados , anna se quedo mirándolo unos segundos antes de que le levantara la vista al sentir la de ella , su mirada reflejaba una inmensa tristeza , anna estaba dispuesta a decir algo ya que habia sentido algo de lastima por el pero lo olvido cuando oyo que le profesor le hablaba  
  
-bueno jóvenes ella es anna kouyama viene de tokio...-dijo con tranquiladad  
  
el aula se lleno de murmullos como ¡¿qué vino a hacer aquí? ¡tokio sin duda es un mejor lugar! Y cosas asi , anna sse sintio untimidada y retrocedio un poco pero alguien le murmuro al oido  
  
-ellos huelen el miedo- dijo y le sonrioa la chica , que se sonrojo un poco ante el atevimiento de este.  
  
¡chicos basta!- anuncio el profesor con voz grave y un pco malencarado – bueno- dijo al captar la atención de los alumnos – el chico es...bueno es...¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto al chico causando una gota general en la clase.  
  
El chico le sonrio al profesor y volteo la mirada a sus compañeroscon una sonrisa de autosuficienciay susurro para la rubia – mira como lo hago  
  
-Mi nombre es Hao, asakura Hao.-dijo satisfactoriamente al ver las caras de desconcierto y terror de sus nuevos compañeros quienes murmurabanaun mas que la vez pasada.  
  
Anna oyo decir aun par – seguramente es hermano del hijo del diablo - ,...- ¿si? Pero yo sabia que era hijo unico , estos se voltearon sin diimulo hacia una esquina ,anna siguió sus vistas y vio a aquel chico que le habia causado un sentimiento amrgo , no lo sabia bien pero algo en el le llemaba la atención, se sorprendió al ver que aquel niño seguía con la mirada pegada a la libreta sin inmutarse por los descarados comentarios de sus compañeros .  
  
Nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron pero esta vez el chico no la miraba al ella , si no que intentaba descifrar su alma . la chica intimidada se volvió para buscar refugio en su recién "amigo" pero este seguia observando a todos con una mirada divertida y llena de prepotencia y autosuficiencia ...en ese preciso momento anna se percato de algo que había pasado por alto momentos antes, el chico no vestia el uniforme escolar si no que llevaba unas anchos pantalones vaqueros y una manta crema que realzaba su bronceada piel , sus profundos ojos negros ya no eran espeluznantes como los habia visto anna en un principio ,si no que expresaban una infinita sabiduría, como si el ya hubiera vivido varias vidas.  
  
Llevaba tanto tiempo observándolo que el castaño se acerco a ella moviendo sus largos cabellos conforme avanzaba .  
  
-y bien¿ como lo hice?-dijo sonriendo causando un sonrojo por parte de larubia .  
  
anna se limito a asentir con la cabeza baja, pero al sentir que el chico continuaba observándola , no encontró de otra mas que levantar la vista.  
  
-sabes,... me agradas –dijo con la mas sincera ( y hermosa) sonrisa, una vez que esta levanto la vista  
  
-gra...gracias-murmuro tajadamente bajando la cabeza para no mostrar su cara enrojecida y solo oyo la risa ahogada del chico, sonrio divertida , pero como todo, el profesor interrumpio la amena charla, ... las clases tenian que comenzar.  
  
***------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------*** El receso comenzo sin mas preámbulos , todos los alumnos salieron rapidamente dek salon ,el unico chico que se habia quedado aparte de hao y anna , era yoh asakura; este salio unos minutos después de los demas pasando al lado de los dos chicos sin dirigirles la palabra, hao sonrio con sarcasmo y varios segundos después despejo la vista de la puerta por la cual habia salido el castaño para mirar a anna.  
  
que tal si voy por algio para que comamos, tu puedes esperarme en el patio- esto sono mas como una orden que como pregunta; pero anna no tuvo tiempo de reclamarle ya que el chico habia salido dejándola sola .  
  
bueno y como piensa que encuentre el patio?-dijo para si , una vez que hao se hubiera perdido de vista- bueno ya nada se puede hacer- murmuro con una gota colándose por su cabeza y emprendio su búsqueda ...  
  
la rubia se paseaba por el gran patio intentando encontrar un buen lugar donde esperar a su amigo. En ese momentose percato de que en un lugar solitario pero no muy apartado de alli se encontraba aquel misterioso castaño,miro hacia todos lados esperando ver a alguien pero luego se regaño mentalmente por actuar tan superficialmente.  
  
Tomo un poco de aire y con paso decidido se acerco hacia aquel frondoso arbol donode se encontraba oyendo musica aquel chico.  
  
hola ...- llevo una mano a su cabeza regañándose nuevamente por que estaba actuando tan tontamente  
  
¿eh?..-la chica chasqueo los dientes ¿ que no habia sido lo suficientemente clara  
  
dije hola – su tono de voz era de enfado aun asi se mantuvo serena- mi nombre es anna , anna kouyama y voy en tu clase...-dijo intentando conseguir algo mas que tan solo miradas por parte del chico.  
  
Bueno ... mi nombre es yoh , yoh asakura ...pero pronto te acostumbraras a llamarme "el hijo del diablo-agrego con un dejo de tristesa.  
  
Después de esto se formo un incomodo silencio entre ellos , pero ninguno se atrevia aromperlo  
  
-sabes...ami no me importa "eso" yo solo..yo – paro para tomar aire y sonreir –yo solo quiero que seamos buenos amigos –estiro la mano hacia yoh, quien la miraba desconcertado – vamos tomame la mano ¿quieres?- le dijo al ver que este no se animaba  
  
-bueno-dijo aun no muy convencido pero inmediatamente que vio la sonrisa de anna lo contajio- intentémoslo- dijo sonriendo por primera vez en el dia  
  
¡¡anna!!!, se oyo un grito a lo lejos y se pudo divisar la pequeña figura e aho, que gritaba sin parar el nombre de la chica sin importarle los comentarios indiscretos de los chicos que se encontraban alrededor  
  
-bueno, espero que nos veamos después- se levanto y se sacudio con pereza la falda se despidio de el con una sonrisa y acudio al llamado de su amigo .  
  
es linda ¿no?- pregunto un chico rubio con ropas medievales al ver que yoh no despejaba la vista del camino que habia tomado la rubia .  
  
¡oh! ¡callate!!!- grito sonrojado consiguiendo asi, miradas de horror por parte de sus compañeros – ahora deben pensar que estoy loco- murmoro con pesar y desprecio a su acompañante  
  
bueno, no es mi culpa que puedas verme ademas – agrego divertido – ya pensaban eso-dijo y desaparecio tan misteriosamente como habia aparecido.  
  
***------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------***  
  
-Te estuve buscando ...- dijo algo molesto una vez que la chica alcanzo su paso.  
  
-si lo se , y lo siento – dijo con la respiración entrecortada por lo difícil que le resultaba seguir a hao a causa de su rapido paso  
  
-bueno, bueno vamos a comer ahí¿si?- traje papa horneaday hamburguesas- agrego baneando por las bandejas que cargaba para ambos y una sonrisa que hizo sentir a anna un poco mas aliviada.  
  
Las clases pasaron rapidamente , al finalizar hao se ofrecio para llevar a anna hasta su csa , y para cuestion de anna en el trayecto hao no habia querido mencionar donde vivia, o si tenia algun parentesco con los asakura, pero anna lo olvido rapidamente ya que ya tenia mucho en lo cual pensar.  
  
Unos minutos después hao ya se habia ido y ella se encontraba recostada en el enorme jardín de su mansión...  
  
-ah? ¿hay alguien ahí?-se levanto encuanto oyo ruidos de niños jugando- ¿yoh? Eres tu-dijo una vez que diviso a los culpables ¿qué haces?  
  
-ahh¡¡¡¡-kouyama yo..yo..-estaba nervioso acababa de conocerla y le parecia agradable , no queria que ella tambien lo tomara por un loco aunque esto significara negar su don como lo solia llamar su abuelo- bueno...yo..yo..vine a quie por que ...  
  
no, no me refiero a eso, si no a que haces con ellos- dijo señalando al rubio chico que habia charlado con yoh en el colegio y aun chico de cabello rizado rojizo que llevaba una capucha y un uniforme escolar desteñido y viejo.  
  
Tu..tu ¿ los puedes ver?- dijo asombrado al igual que los otros dos chicos  
  
Claro que si ¿por qué no deberia verlos?- sus rostro demostraba molestia y confusión, tal vez era por eso que los demas creian que estaba loco-penso  
  
Bueno...lo que pasa es que-un fuerte pisotón lo hizo callar y fue interrumpido por el rubio que al parecer, tenia unos planes diferentes a los de yoh .  
  
Mi nombre es haku y el tuyo es anna ¿cierto?-se detuvo para ver tan solo el confuso asentimiento de anna- bueno anna que te parece si viebnes con nosotros al lago.  
  
Claro...-dijo con una sonrisa y siguió a los dos extraños chicos dejando a un muy preocupado yoh que la siguió por detrás  
  
Tiempo después yoh se unio tambien a loas juegos de estos tres, ya luego le preguntaria al chico medieval por que no habia querido decirle la verdad a anna.  
  
-Yoh ¡haber que te parece esto- dijo miyazaki al tiempo que lanzaba una bola de lodo que hizo que yoh perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al lago- jejeje lo siento jajajaja  
  
-yoh jajaja estas empapado-anna extendio su mano al chico con intención de ayudarlo pero al momento de jalarlo el cayo encima de ella.  
  
-jijiji ahora tu tambien estas empapada- dijo yoh estne risas que hicieron que anna sonriera-ven vamos junto al arbol...-dijo llevándola un poco mas lejos de los jardines  
  
pasaron varios minutos en silencio, pero esta vez no era incomodo si no que ambos admiraban el bello paisaje que se podria observar desde alli  
  
que calma ¿no lo crees?-ladeo la cabeza a la chica,quien contesto afirmativamente, este cerro los ojos y sonrio- y que te trae por izumo, que yo sepa tokio es un mejor lugar ¿no?  
  
Bueno...la verdad no lo se muy bien, mis padres vinieron a visitar a una mujer llamada kino, dijeron que solo hiba a ser un corto tiempo , como vacaciones, pero me hicieron empacar todas mis cosas...es extraño ¿no? –pregunto pero enseguida se dio cuenta que su relato habia dejado pasmado a su amigo que en esos momentos ya se encontraba de pie-¿a..adonde vas?  
  
Recorde algo importante-dijo tajadamente y se detuvo para agregar un pococ mas suave – nos vemos mañana- después de esto emprendio camino corriendo seguido de los dos amigos  
  
Corrio tan rapido como sus pies pudieron , sabuia que después tendría que pedirle una disculpa , pero por ahora lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos eran los rezos por que no fuera ella, ella no merecia una vida como la que el llevaba, no podia ser ella . el no queria que ella sufriera, no merecia el mismo trato que el.  
  
Su mente giraba en cualquier otro lado excepto en el camino , si fuera ella , el haria todo lo que estuviera a su alcanze para impedirlo y si no fuera ella...tendría que alejarse para bien de la chica . seguro que su abuela se interesaria en ella si llegara a enteranrse de que puede ver o mismo que el . y el no podia permitirlo aunque eso significara perder a su unica "amiga"  
  
Llego a su mansión con la respiración entrecortada , aunque, esto no lo detuvo en su carrera , atraveso el patio a una velocidad increíble y paso por la entrada sin dezcalsarse , ocacionando grandes huellas de lodo por toda la sala , hasta que llego al antecomedor donde una anciana tomaba su te tranquilamente.  
  
¿es ella?es anna kouyama cierto?-grito expulsando lo ultimo de aire que quedaba en sus pulmones ocacionaldole un agudo dolor en el estomago que lo hizo inclinarse.  
  
Veo que ya la conociste- dijo igual que antes tomando la taza entre sus manos para darle un ultimo sorbo antes de empezar una larga charla con su nieto  
  
Que les parecio espero que les guste son las 12:43 y estan los caballeron del zodiaco , intentare actualizar pronto mi otra historia y esta se las traere a mas tardar en una semana ya que esta ya la escribi en una libreta y las otras por lo general las hacia espontáneamente sin pensarlas simplemente lo que saliera. Aparte de que he tenido muchos problemas con hispafics a si que si no ven actualizaciones en una semana ( y no les aviso) búsquenla en fanfiction.net por que tambien la voy a publicar ahí.  
  
Bueno la parte del lago , pense que poner que yoh jalaba a anna y esta caia al lago iva a ser muy cohocosa ( aparte de que sumamente repetida) .si notan cambios en las actitudes de los personajes esp or que a si los imagino yo ,y poco a poco se ira revelando como es que anna llega a ser fria e yoh tan feliz ( y no no es por quye se inyecte cocaina).esto hasta ahora parese un yohx anna pero la verdad es que hao es parte clave de la historia y saldra mas veces mas adelante . todavía no decido si sera yohxanna o annaxhao asi que espero que vayan tomando sus decisiones conforme vayan leyendo la historia  
  
Y ahora si lo mas importante ... no se les olvide dejar reviews por fis jijij bye 


	2. far away

El día estaba soleado pero con algunas nubes que lo hacían ver un poco mas oscuro que de costumbre, el aire era fresco y frió una muy buena combinación. anna salía de su casa tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro , hacia unas cuantas semanas había conocido a sus amigos yoh y hao y se habían vuelto inseparables , aparte de ellos dos ,anna no contaba con muchas amigas ya que la mayoría parecían molestas con la gran "amistad" de hao y anna y a veces hasta profanaban por cada rincón que ellos eran mas que amigos causando miradas de odio para los dos chicos ,otras chicas le tenían miedo por la tan amena amistad que había alcanzado con yoh asakura quienes aparte de que anna había tratado de convencer de que tan solo eran rumores , no se habían olvidado que el era el hijo del diablo y por consiguiente los que estuvieran relacionados de alguna forma con el , seguramente ya habían profanado la magia negra.  
  
Los comentarios como estos a anna no le importaban , aun que no podía ignorar que le daba un poco de cólera lo superficiales que podían llegar a ser los seres humanos.  
  
Suspiro resentida pero enseguida recordó que era lo que la mantenía tan feliz.- sus padres saldrían hoy , por fin a visitar a la anciana kino , y habían decidido visitarla solos y ya que, era después de clases anna podría quedarse fuera un buen rato , no es que no le gustara estar en casa pero lo cierto era que encerrada se sentía muy acongojada y tal vez podría visitar a yoh y preguntarle sobre aquellos extraños chicos que lo acompañaban el día que lo conoció,  
  
Llego con un poco de tiempo a clases ,el cual aprovecho para apartar unos buenos lugares para ella y sus dos amigos. Buenos días .- dijo hao a la vez que saludaba afectuosamente a su amiga tomando lugar a un lado de ella , dándole las gracias esta le sonrió como respuesta.  
  
Bueno y ¿no haz visto a yoh?.-no miraba al chico ya que se encontraba sacando algunos libros de su mochila y acomodándolos en el pupitre aun que realmente estaba muy atenta a lo que su amigo tenia que decir como respuesta.  
  
La verdad , lo vi en la entrada ...pero no traía muy buena cara.-dijo haciendo muescas para que su amiga sonriera , pero esta estaba muy ocupada buscando una respuesta de por que su amigo vendría de tan mal humor .  
  
Su mente despertó cuando lo vio entrar , pero se consterno al ver que el chico se pasaba de largo de por donde ellos solían sentarse desde que se conocieron y se dirigía hacia su vieja esquina , causando preocupación en anna , y asombro de sus demás compañeros.  
  
Hey yoh, si querías volver a sentarte ahí –dijo señalando con un dedo .- por lo menos deberías agradecerle a anna que te allá apartado los lugares.- hao mostraba un poco de enojo al ver la indiferencia con la que este trataba a anna después de todo lo que ella había hecho por ella .  
  
No hao no importa si yoh no quiere sentarse aquí no hay problema.- agrego la chica con tristeza.-tal vez le guste estar cerca de la ventana .- algunas lagrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos , le dolía que el chico regresara a aquel tato que le avía dado unos días después de o ocurrido en el jardín , si bien ahora ya se llevaban mucho mejor yoh nunca le había explicado la causa de su indiferencia con ella.  
  
El castaño miro a anna unos segundos con tristeza mientras esta se sentaba , pero rápidamente cambio su rostro a uno de total indiferencia , si quería que su plan funcionara tendría que lograr mantener esta posición frente a la rubia , aunque la mirada de tristeza de esta lo doblegara , el no iba a flaquear al fin y al cabo todo era por bien de ella .  
  
durante el transcurso de las primeras clases anna no presto mucha atención a ninguno de los profesores , su vista se encontraba clavada en la pizarra , pero su mente viajaba en muchas otras preguntas , se encontraba consternada ,preocupada , no entendía las razones por las cuales yoh la trataba así ,...tan distante , al fin esta decidió que lo mejor seria hablarle a yoh durante algún descanso entre clases.  
  
El profesor salió del salón y varios chicos se levantaron para charlar con alguno de sus compañeros , entre tantos murmullo nadie prestaba atención a lo que los demás hacían , cosa que anna aprovecho para dirigirse al lugar de yoh .  
  
El castaño, que había notado este gesto , desvío su vista hacia un punto inexistente de la pared contraria de la chica , esperando así que la chica dejara de insistir, pero por el rabino del ojo pudo ver que esta caminaba con mas determinación que antes ante el gesto negativo de el , y se dio cuenta que le seria inútil intentar escapar de ella , pero tal vez podría alejarla ....  
  
Anna traía una cara de molestia pero cuando llego ala posición del chico, su rostro mostraba una sincera sonrisa y fue este ultimo gesto de la rubia lo que llamo la atención de todos los curiosos que se encontraban cerca pusieran toda su atención en la conversación próxima.  
  
-Yoh.-dijo tranquilamente y dio a motar que realmente no se había percatado de que todos los miraban y hacían comentarios sobre ellos casi descaradamente..-bueno...yo...yo me preguntaba si podríamos ir al lago ...tu sabes a pues a .- buscaba una buena excusa para recobrar la amistad de este , claro esta, sin perder a lo que ella llamaba dignidad aunque un nombre mas adecuado seria "orgullo en exceso" .-que tal si vamos los tres juntos -.volteo hacia hao que le sonrió afirmativamente lo que le dio a anna fuerzas para continuar con mas confianza .  
  
-si quieres puedes invitar a esos extraños amigos tuyos.-yoh abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al oír este comentario enseguida reacciono y noto que todos murmuraban desmedidamente sobre este ultimo comentario de la rubia , que por cierto seguía sin poner atención a los demás , era bien sabido por todos que yoh no tenia amigos antes de la llegada de hao y anna y que los únicos que eran sus amigos , eran aquellos inventos por parte de este ,sus rostros llenos de confusión total estaban pálidos y horror se reflejaba en ellos .  
  
anna por fin noto esto , pero contrario a lo que los demás pensarían no le presto mucha atención , ya que ahora solo se concentraba en lo que le contestaría el chico.  
  
Jugueteaba con sus manos ya que le daba miedo recibir una negativa como respuesta. Hao que ya estaba listo para intervenir si algo como esto llegaba a suceder, se mantenía centrado ,con el ceño fruncido los labios torcidos y los brazos cruzados, miraba a la pareja sin disimulo, no quería intervenir, ya que esperaba que yoh se disculpara ,antes de cualquier cosa, pero ahora esto se le dificultaba ya que si bien había podido notar ,los demás se encontraban bastante confusos ante este ultimo comentario proveniente de la discusión.  
  
-yo..yo no se de que me estas hablando.-su tono frío regreso aunque un poco entrecortado y lo recobro por completo al oír los ligeros suspiros de alivio de los chicos que los escuchaban-tu nunca haz podido ver a mis amigos...-esto ultimo lo dijo tajadamente dándole la señal a hao de que se la llevara, hao quien entendió enseguida la mirada inquisidora de yoh ya que aunque estaba algo distraído ya se esperaba esto , se acerco y con sumo cuidado tomo por los hombros a anna, quien seguía desconcertada pero dispuesta a contestar.  
  
-anna ya que tienes la tarde libre , por que no vienes a verme jugar, hoy en la tarde –miraba feliz a su amiga presumiendo sus cualidades y esta lo escuchaba algo perdida.  
  
Un bufido de yoh , fue lo que paro a hao quien le dirigió una mirada retadora y siguió presumiendo de sus grandes habilidades en el deporte al achica .  
  
Los integrantes del equipo quienes se habían amontonado cerca de ellos . gritaban desaforados .  
  
...annita hao tuvo una muy buena idea – dijo uno que alcanzo las manos de la chica , causándole sonrojo pero enseguida fue empujado , por la masa de chicos cerca...  
  
nos encantaría tenerte ahí – el capitán del equipo intentaba poner orden , claro tomándole ventaja a los demás para estar mas cerca de su "queridísima "anna ..  
  
que tal si te unes a las porristas- este ultimo comentario causo , a anna una sonrisa nerviosa , la verdad es que las porristas no eran su tipo...  
  
los chicos murmuraban aprobando aquella idea, si lo veías por el lado bueno por lo menos habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo mientras que las porristas bufaban como ganado desaforido ante semejante idea.  
  
Anna no entendía como era que hasta sin quererlo se metía en problemas, suspiro cansada y les sonrió a los chicos con nervios , esperando a cambio que estos la dejaran en paz pero su idea estaba muy lejos de la realidad, ya que los integrantes del equipo cada vez se hacían mas y mas y se agrupaban cerca de la rubia , lo que hacia que en semejante escándalo no se escuchara ni palabra de lo que decían, anna miro una ultima vez divertida las peleas de sus compañeros , para girar su vista al pupitre de yoh , pero este se había alejado con alguna excusa tonta que anna no había llegado a escuchar.  
  
Los chicos volvieron a acorralar a anna , quien sonrió con gotas en la nuca , busco como ultimo refugio a su amigo castaño de largos cabellos , pero este estaba demasiado ocupado fulminando a los chicos con la mirada , cualquiera que lo hubiera visto notaria que era una clásica escena de celos , pero la rubia no encontro la razon para su extraña actitud.  
  
Hao no despejo ni un segundo la mirada de odio hacia sus compañeros y estos asu vez hubieran saltado de miedo si tan solo le hubieran puesto atención al castaño.  
  
Gracias , por todo , siento la demora pero tuve algunos problemas al pasarlo a la computadora , pero el siguiente capitulo ya lo tengo listo y lo subiré en cuanto reciba algunos reviews jejejeje.  
  
Espero les haya gustado , espero hacerlos un poco mas largos la próxima vez , pero recibí un comentario de que los hiciera mas corto por que le daba flojera leer los largos , Así que pues ahí esta la respuesta.  
  
Agradezco los reviews de todos , incluso a la chica que lo mando a mi correo ^, que lindo de tu parte mandármelo personalmente , de verdad , eso da a notar ( o espero) que te gusto.  
  
Empiecen a votar por cual pareja quieren sale , y respecto al cometario de hacerlo con una y con otra , realmente me gusto pero , durante toda la historia irían empate ambos chicos y yo pensaba que anna se empezara a inclinar por uno y si lo hago alternativo tendría que escribir TODA la historia otra vez -_-u , pero lo intentare y veré la forma de hacerlo ya que mi me gustaría que se quedara con ambos pero seria abusar jejeje ( además haocito es mío jijij^____^). Los quiero mucho y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios en forma de review vale, no sean malos ToT 


End file.
